Beautiful Deception
by Ly the werewolf
Summary: This is for Ken&Wormon's Ken/kari/yako contest. Please read! This is Kenyako, BTW.
1. Default Chapter Title

AN: Moshi moshi, minna! I've finally decided to write another Kenyako. I love those two together! ^_^ Hmmm.....maybe I'll write an AAMRN after this.....Anyways, this fic is for Ken&Wormon's Ken/kari/yako contest. This is Kenyako, as stated above...^_^;;;; Hope I'm a winner! Oh yeah - this takes place before they find out that Ken is the Digimon Emperor. I'm using western names and stuff; I don't feel like going all japanese....^_^;;  
  
  
Beautiful Deception part 1by Ly the werewolf  
  
" And speeding along the field is Ken 'The Rocket' Ichijouji!!"   
Yolei Inoue watched happily as her crush, Ken Ichijouji, zipped down the soccer field like a bat outta hell. Sure, his team wasn't playing Odaiba, but the energetic young teen took it upon herself to go to as many games with Ken as possible. Deep down, she knew it was just a star crush, a pathetic fantasy, but her heart told her otherwise. Also, she was the Digidestined of Love. Something was bound to happen between them.   
  
Ken Ichijouji sighed as he sat down in the boys changeroom. He smiled and nodded at the numerous comments he recieved.  
" Way to go, Ken!"  
" Great job, man! You rule!"  
" The Rocket strikes again!"  
" Yeah man!"   
But one thing kept nagging him at the back of his brilliant mind: what's the next plan to get rid of the Digidestined? It was hard enough to think clearly with soccer, school, and the media always hounding him, not to mention one of the Digidestined themselves had started following him. ' That annoying Inoue girl,' he thought disdainfully. ' She follows me around like a lovesick puppy. How pathetic. How can I come up with a good plan when I have a Digidestined breathing down my neck? God....she would jump off of a bridge for me if I told her to--' Ken's head snapped up like an elastic band. The young genius bolted from the room and into the bright afternoon sun.  
  
" Oh my God! There he is!!"  
" It's Ken!"  
" Can I have your autograph?"  
" Will you marry me?" Ken smiled for the cameras as desperate fans and reporters nearly tackled him down to the ground. Thankfully, he managed to slip into a rather large crowd. " Come on, where are you?" he grumbled to himself. Finally, he saw what, or, who he was looking for: Yolei Inoue.   
" Yolei!" Her head snapped up at the call of her name. When she saw who was calling her, her heart lept up in her throat.   
" K-K-Ken?!?" she managed to sputter. The young boy managed to smile warmly at the girl in front of him. Inside, though, he was grinning maliciously.   
" Uh, um, hi! Yolei...." he greeted. " Say, I've seen you at a lot of my games lately. May I ask why?" Yolei blinked repeatedly.   
" Um, well, you see, ever since I met Davis, and Tai too, he really likes soccer, so you see, I usually go to a lot of games, and--" Ken held up a hand to stop her.   
"....Okay....." The Digidestined of Love cringed. ' This is your big chance, girl, so don't screw it up!' She was babbling and she knew it. " Anyways, Yolei, I was wondering, if, well...." Ken mentally kicked himself. ' Damnit man, you're the Digimon Emperor! Get a hold of yourself!' Ken gazed into her eyes, his cool and calm expression never faltering. "...You'd like to go out on a date with me? You know, dinner and a movie, or whatever you'd like." Yolei thought she had died and gone to heaven. ' Oh my God! The boy genius, Ken Ichijouji, just asked me, ME, Yolei Inoue, out on a date! This is a dream come true!!' " Yolei?"   
" Hmm?"  
" Are you alright? You look a little red." Truth be told, she wasn't just a 'little' red, she was a 'lotta' red. Her cheeks had flushed a bright crimson. She took a deep breath and adjusted her glasses.   
" S-Sure! I'd love to.....Ken....."   
" Great!" he replied casually. " Meet me at the Starbucks on 3rd on Friday, let's say, 7:00?" Yolei could only nod dumbly. " Alright! See you then!" Ken slung his soccer bag over his shoulder, turned on his heel, and left for his parent's van. Yolei didn't really know how long she stood there afterwards; all that she knew was one thing: she had a date to get ready for.  
  
Before she knew it, Friday had rolled along in all its glory and splendor. " La la la...." she sang while combing her hair at her vanity.   
" Yolei?"  
" La la la la...."  
" Yolei?"  
" La la la la lalala....."  
" Yolei!!"  
" What?" She turned around on her cushioned stool to face her In-Training Digimon, Poromon.  
" Where are you going?" Yolei frowned.   
" Haven't you been listening to what I've been saying all week?" Poromon didn't want to hurt his human's feelings, so, no reply was the best choice at the moment. Her redwood eyes narrowed, then turned back to the vanity mirror.  
" I'm going on a date with a very special someone...." she announced happily, giddiness starting to become evidnet in her voice. " Ken Ichijouji!!" Poromon couldn't help but roll his wide blue eyes.   
" A dream come true, eh Yolei?" the tiny Digimon squeaked. His reply was a dreamy sigh from Yolei.   
" Don't I know it....Oh my God! Look at the time! I'm gonna be late! By Poromon! Stay outta trouble!"   
  
Inside another house, someone else of relativly the same age was getting ready for the exact same thing.   
" That stupid girl," he whispered while fixing his clothes. " She has no idea about the kind of person I really am...Oh, this is too fun. I know her little secret, and none of them know mine! God I'm brilliant!" He looked at the young boy staring back at him from inside the mirror. " Still....Even if I don't get any of the Digidestined's secrets, it'll kill time." Shooting a glance at the dark Digivice that lay on his computer desk , he exited his room and closed the door quietly behind him.  
  
_____________________________  
  
^_^First part! Personally, I don't really like how this part turned out. But hey, I'll leave that up to you to judge. Ja ne~  
Ly the werewolf  



	2. Beautiful Deception - part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. If I did, Ken and Yolei would be together right at the beginning of Season 02.  
AN: Wow! I never expected such a large response for part 1! I'm definatly gonna continue now! Also, I wanna win that contest....^_^ As stated before, this is a Kenyako for Ken&Wormon's contest. PS - Glay, Duck-sama, Athena, Kat-chan,Yolei Ichijouji, and any other Kenyako authors I've missed....This one's for you! ^_^ Ja~  
  
Beautiful Deception - part 2by Ly the werewolf  
  
Yolei sat down at one of the tables, her nervous hands tearing up a napkin in several different places. ' Calm down, girl, it's just an ordinary date....With the most popular boy in Japan! Oh God, I hope I don't make a fool of myself...Well, if I keep worrying about making an ass of myself, then it'll happen--' A sudden voice broke her train of thought.  
" Yolei...?" The young, violet-haired girl looked up from her seat, only to stare into the most unbelievable blue eyes she had ever seen.   
" Ken.....uh, um....Hi!" she greeted, her words clumsy and bumpy. He smiled warmly at her.   
" So, where to first? Any movie you'd like to see?" For the first time that night, Yolei actually thought for herself.  
" Hmmm....Well, I've heard that 'Save the Last Dance' is really good. My friend Kari's seen it...." Ken inwardly cringed.   
" Okay....Then, that's the movie we'll see! Come on!"   
  
Ken, being the gentleman that he is, paid for both of their tickets and food. " Thanks Ken! You're such a sweetheart! ^_^" The young Digidestined couldn't help herself when she leaned over and pecked Ken on the cheek. She giggled girlishly when his face turned beet red. " We'd better find our seats soon. The movie's starting." Both of their tall, pre-teen forms could be seen going into the now-darkened theater, the absence of light swallowing them up.  
  
The movie theater booth was packed, mostly with young couples looking for a good time. Yolei, although the thought had crossed her mind more than once, was just as content to simply spend time and be near this marvel in her life. " My angel on earth...." she sighed. Icy blue eyes looked into her own.  
" Did you say something?" A blush crept up onto her face. ' Good thing it's dark,' she thought.   
" Um, no, Ken.....I didn't say anything...." Yolei trailed off her last sentence and made the next daring move that night since the tiny kiss. She leaned over and rested her head on Ken's shoulder, her long, silky, violet hair glistening in the dim light of the movie screen. Ken blinked repeatedly, not sure of what to do. ' Why does she keep looking at me like that? Does she want me to do something?' Yolei, not really caring about uncomfortable he was, snuggled up to him, a large smile creeping onto her face. Ken thanked the darkness as he frowned deeply. ' Stupid Digidestined! God! Why does she keep doing this to me? What is she making me feel...? It's like no emotion I've ever felt before....' He shook his head sharply. ' No! I am the Digimon Emperor! I will NOT think such things! It's written in my contract as a conquerer! Feelings are weak and useless!' Ken's icicle blue eyes glanced down at something that was laying on his hand: her hand. Ken swallowed. ' The things I do to manipulate people...' Taking a deep breath and not locking eyes with Yolei, Ken reached down and squeezed her hand.   
  
' OH MY GOD! HE'S HOLDING MY HAND!!!!' Yolei Inoue inwardly squealed. ' He must really like me!!' She sighed and repressed the urge to giggle as the theater lights came back on. " So, Yolei," he asked her. " Would you like to go for dinner next? I know a great sushi bar we can go to." Yolei simply nodded, a dreamy smile on her face.   
" Sure...."  
  
" So, how do you like your dinner so far?"  
" It's delicious! I love it! Thank you so much!"   
The young couple was sitting in a private booth in a nice, trendy sushi bar. It was pretty pricey, but Ken, being the oh-so-nice date that he is, paid for the whole thing. Yolei was happily nibbling her sushi, listening intently to her what her date had to say. Most of the dinner consisted of casual conversation, that is, until Ken brought up a rather interesting topic.   
" So, Yolei..." he began casually. " How's Hawkmon doing?" Yolei paid no heed to the question he just asked her.   
" Fine, just fine...." she replied, not once taking her eyes off of his. An evil smirk played onto the Ichijouji boy's face.   
" And what about the others? Anybody having any problems with their crests, or digivices?" Yolei suddenly snapped awake and started actually listening to what he was asking.  
"Excuse me? What did you just ask...?" Ken gasped. ' My power is wearing off! Time to bring out the big guns....'   
" Uh, um, nothing. Nothing at all." Ken covered up quickly. " Say, I'm stuffed. Would it be okay if I got the bill? We could go back to my place." The devious teen winked at the last sentence. Ken couldn't help but smirk as he saw Yolei's eyes go wide with mischief, and her cheeks turn a rosy red. The digidestined of love and sincerity watched as her date waved down a waiter, got their bill, and paid for it. Yolei could faintly remember Ken taking her hand, waving down a cab, and drive over to his apartment building.   
  
" Oh, hello Ken dear! My...Is this your date? She's looks so nice! Ken honey, introduce her! Your father and I want to know all about her!" If he could, Ken would've began bashing his head up against the wall. ' Such a well thought out plan, and I forget the most difficult obstacle to overcome: my own mother. Who ever said life was fair...?' he thought miserably. Using all of his mental and physical control, he grudgingly walked his parents through all of Yolei's vitals. His date, not really sure of what she was supposed to do, simply stood there, occasionally nodding CWPA serial # CWPA9.03-025851  
and politely answering questions. Although she was polite, Yolei wanted this to end more than anything in the planet. ' Ugh...I'd rather be facing an army of Snimon with PMS than endure this any longer...' Her large crimson eyes wandered over to Ken. ' Looks like he's thinking the same thing as me....' Yolei sighed sadly as she watched Ken guide his socially desperate parents through their three-hour-long relationship.  
  
After many lengthy conversations, a limitless amount of giggles and 'awes' from parents, and enough cheek pinches to kill a grown man, Yolei obidiently followed Ken to his room. " Ken....What exactly did you have in mind...?" she catiously inquired. She didn't want to seem like a weirdo; she wanted to be perfect for Ken.   
" Sit down on the bed." Ken quietly ordered. Even in real life, Ken was still just as controlling as ever. The young Digidestined did as she was asked, blushing nervously. She watched him intently as he moved over to his window to close the blinds, shutting out all light in the room. The only source of illumination was the dim, flickering glow of his computer moniter. He faced her, and began walking toward his bunk bed. Yolei was getting a little scared. The only way she knew this guy was by watching him on TV and in person. He seemed nice enough in front of everyone else, but she wasn't naive. She knew that everyone has a different personality when they're alone with someone.   
" Ken....?" she whispered, fear and anxiety evident in her voice. Almost wraith-like, Ken appeared beside her, sitting comfortably on the bottom level of his bed with Yolei. He turned to face her.   
" Yolei....I....I wanted to tell you.....that I've never felt this way about anyone in my entire life..." The words seemed to flow from his lips, but almost all of the conversations they have had were well-thought out and scripted. He ment nothing. Not a single word was sincere; it was all just a trick. His date sighed happily, her eyes shimmering over with unshed tears. His hands, which have contributed to so much suffering, were now stroking and touching this girl who truely loved him. " Yolei...." he breathed. Yolei couldn't reply; she was too happy. Ken began kissing her soft neck, occasionaly reaching up and brushing his lips against hers. " Yolei....I wanted to ask you something...."  
" Yes....Ken...?" she whimpered. He kissed her softly on her soft, supple lips.   
" Promise me something...."  
" Anything for you Ken...." Ken kissed her again, trailing many of them down her jawline, and onto her neck once more.   
" Promise me.....That there will be no secrets between us....." Yolei was crying freely now. Her mind couldn't comprehend the situation.   
" I promise...." And she leaned in to kiss him again.   
" Yolei...." Ken began, running his fingers through her silky violet hair. " Tell me everything you know about the Digidestined......What's their next attack plan....?"  
  
To an ordinary passerby in Odaiba Highschool, bright lights coming from the computer room would've been quite odd indeed. That is, unless, you were a Digidestined. A loud cry of simoltaneous 'ohhs,' 'ahhs', and 'ouch's could be heard. " Watch where you're putting your foot, TA!! You almost kicked me!"  
" Geez, Davis! Chill out! So we lost....Big deal! And for God's sake, it's TK!!"  
" Both of you stop this!"  
" See? See? Kari's on my side, and not your side! Nyaa!"  
" You're full of it! Kari's my best friend!"  
" Will both of you stop this right now?!" The frustrated gaurdian of light turned to face the holder of love and sincerity. " Yolei, what do you have to say about this?" Yolei sighed.  
" Let them work it out.....Ken never gets into arguments....Hmmm....Ken.....^_^ " Cody Hida, the youngest of the new Digidestined, rolled his eyes.   
" She's been like that since yesterday. Ken Ichijouij invited her out to a movie and dinner. It's no use talking to her; she's on Cloud 9!" TK was the next to speak up.   
" That's all good and nice, but what we really need to think about is our next battle plan against the Digimon Emperor! He seemed to know all of our moves!"   
" Ohh....That Digimon Emperor makes me so mad! I'll bet he's enslaved another poor creature and made it his spy!" Cody fumed. The young Hida was never one to get angry, but his strong sense of justice made him a formidable opponent.   
" Well, I know someone who's enslaved me....my kawaii Ken-chan! Cripes! That reminds me! I have to go see him again! Bye guys!"  
" Bye Yolei."  
" Bye Yolei."  
" See ya tomorrow."  
" Be careful!"  
  
Somewhere else, another bright light filled another room. This time, it wasn't a computer room, no, it was a bedroom. The bedroom of none other than Ken Ichijouji, a.k.a. the Digimon Emperor. Sweat dripped down his forehead, plastering his dark, midnight blue hair to his face. A small moving figure outside caught his attention. Upon closer inspection, he could see it was his date from the night before, Yolei Inoue. A smirk crept onto his face. " Looks like my 'spy' is coming back to me...."  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
How'd you all like it? My Dad's hounding me to get this thing done, so sorry if the ending is crappy.   
Ja ne~  
Ly the werewolf  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Beautiful Deception - part 3

Disclaimer: Do I own Digimon?....Nope. So quit askin' me! *_* ...Kiddin'.  
AN: Well, the third part...I'm hoping to get this part out fairly soon. My best friend broke her foot, so now I'm her 'bitch', so to speak. S'okay, I like caring for her. I know she'd do the same for me. More authors to dedicate this to: Chari Ichijouji, Ami Ichijouji, and once again, Daine, Athena, Duck-sama, Dragon Argnet (sp?), Kat-chan, and of course, Glay! Hooray for Kenyakos! We make the world a better place! And now, on with the show!  
PS-Kat-chan, read this! It's a bumper sticker I saw.  
" The meek shall inherit the earth. And the bank shall re-possess it."  
  
Beautiful Deception - part 3by Ly the werewolf  
  
If you were to journey into the strange and outlandish plane called the Digital World, you would soon run into a devious creation: a control spire. These horrible monolith-type structures spew out objects called Dark Rings. Where are these 'Control Spires' all 'controlled'? Why, at the Fortress of the Digimon Emperor, of course. Let's take a looksie inside, and see what's going on....  
  
" Argh!! Damn her! Damn her straight to Hell!!!"   
Not all was well in the fortress of the Digimon Emperor, Ken Ichijouji. Just as of late, he would begin cursing and screaming with all his might, all of his anger directed at some invisible girl.   
" Ken....?" came a meek reply. The tiny voice was met with a pair of stunning blue eyes that were cold as death.   
" WHAT DO YOU WANT?! AND DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT!! UNDERSTAND?!?!" The Emperor's harsh reply was quickly followed by the deafening crack of a whip. The tiny voice cringed in terror as it felt the all-too familiar sting across his face.   
" I'm sorry, master....I just wanted to know what was wrong...." The Emperor's voice softened.   
" Do you really want to know, Wormon...?" The Digimon nodded its head.   
" Of course I do! I want to help you. That's what I'm here for." Ken's fatigue-worn face dulled along with his voice.   
" It's.....a girl...." Ken took a seat in his large chair. ' I can't believe I'm telling him all of this...' Wormon's face instantly brightened.   
" You like a girl? Oh, this is wonderful! Now you'll be happy!" But Ken wasnt' listening to his Digimon. ' Do I feel something for her...? Do I feel something for Yolei Inoue....the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity......I.....I......'  
" Ken..?"  
' Can't....No.....I musn't......I am the Digimon Emperor.....Invincible in every way.....Better than everyone else......I don't need.....love.....Do I....? I must become powerful.....She must go.....'   
" BLEEEP!!! BLEEEP!! BLEEEP!!" The loud and familiar alarms suddenly went off. ' That can only mean one thing.....'  
" The Digidestined....." Ken lept out of his swivel chair. " Wormon!" he barked.   
" Yes, master?"  
" Prepare the Airdramon. I have a little conquest to take care of....." Ken grinned wickedly, the whole time watching a certain Digidestined.   
  
" Hey, this must be my lucky day!"  
" You mean OUR lucky day, Davis."  
" That's what I said, Kari."  
" Whatever."  
The Digidestined had just arrived in their 'home away from home', the Digital World. Currently, it was being controlled by the Digimon Emperor, as they knew him as. His true identity had yet to be revealed. They had come looking for another control spire to destroy, and, much to their luck, there were no rampaging Digimon to stand in their way. A louder, more demanding voice came from the back.   
" Is this going to take long? I have another date with my little Ken-chan!" Davis shot Yolei a glare.   
" Geez, will you shut up about 'Mr. Perfect' for like, two seconds? He's all you ever talk about! Also," he looked back ahead, Veemon always by his side. " We're the Digidestined. We've got a job to do, and a responsibility to this world. Ken will just have to take a back seat. Lives are depending on us." Yolei lowered her eyes to the ground. Inwardly, she was truely sorry for being so selfish. She liked being a Digidestined; really, she did. It's just....she also wanted to see her first, and probably last boyfriend, boy genius Ken Ichijouji.   
" Sorry guys...." she mumbled. Everyone mummered their acknowledgement. Their tranquil thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the deafening wail of a large Digimon.   
" Airdramon!" yelled TK. " Okay everybody, let's get ready! Digi-Armor Energize!" The rest of the Digidestined followed en suite.  
" Patamon Armor-Digivolve to......Pegasusmon, flying hope!"  
" Veemon Armor-Digivolved to.....Raindramon, the storm of friendship!"  
" Hawkmon Armor-Digivolved to.....Halsemon, the wings of love!"  
" Armadillomon Armor-Digivolved to......Digmon, the drill of power!"  
" Gatomon Armor-Digivolved to.....Nefertimon, the angel of light!" All of the Digidestined either lept onto, or got out of the way of their attacking Digimon. Cody cheered as Digmon released his Gold Rush attack. Kari and TK laughed in victory as their Digimon's Rosetta Stone and Star Shower attacks sent them reeling. Davis pumped his fist into the air as another Airdramon screamed in agony, its entire form being deleted. Yolie yelled and held on for dear life as Halsemon attacked with a Tempest Wing. The Digidestined regroup and commenced on congradulating eachother on a job well done. Unfortunatly, their victory could not be celebrated for as long as they had hoped. A loud clapping could be heard, each movement slow and deliberate, the sound echoing like a haunting wraith.   
" Bravo, Digidestined. Not that I had any doubt." The Digimon, as well as their human partners, all tensed up, ready to attack at any given moment.   
" It's the Digimon Emperor!" Cody yelled. The young Hida boy harboured a deep hatred for him, the Emperor's contempt for life fueling his negative feelings. The young boy on the Airdramon held up his hands.  
" Just hold on a minute, there. I haven't come to fight. Yet." His eyes scanned the group before him. " I actually have a little something to tell you, so listen up, Digidorks."  
" Digidorks?! That's it! Raindramon--" Davis fumed. Kari called down to him from Nefertimon's back.  
" Cool off, Davis, and hear what he has to say." The Emperor's smile widened.  
" What I'm about to share with you applies greatly to one of you, so keep an eye open. Try to guess who it is by the horrified expression on their face." Ten pairs of eyes, both human and Digimon, watched intently at the scene that was unfolding. One of their enemies' gloved hands reached up to his tell-tale trademark: his shades. Like a barrier from the rest of the world, he has never been seen without them in the entire history of fighting him. Those shades, the key to his identity, their victory, or something more....  
  
Using one slow, flowing movement, their most hated enemy revealed his hidden identity to the entire group of Digidestined. Everyone nearly choked on their breath.  
" KEN ICHIJOUJI?!?"  
" Oh my God! I just played soccer against his team last week!"  
" You're the Digimon Emperor...?"  
" Why? Tell us why, Ken!"  
" Yeah, tell us why! Why are you using your genius for evil, and not the greater good!?" While everyone else rambled on about how Ken could be the Digimon Emperor, one of the members just...sat there. Kari looked down to her best female friend, Yolei.   
" Yolei! Aren't you going to say something?" Normally, she would. That is, if it were any other person other than Ken Ichijouji.   
" .....Ken....The....The Digimon Emperor.....?" she breathed, her voice barely audible. Her heart felt like it was literally being torn into two seperate people. One side of her said: ' He's evil! EVIL! E-v-i-l! Dump his sorry ass!!' But the other side of her said: ' But that's only in the Digital World! In the real world, he's a really great guy! He loves you!' " My.....Ken....." Hot tears threatened to fall down her face. Ken, satisfied with his gloating, finally looked over at his real-world girlfriend, Yolei Inoue. An evil, remorseless smirk covered his face.   
" Oh, come on now, Yolei. Don't look so surprised. You knew I was too good to be true to be your boyfriend. You said it yourself last night as you were sprawled all over my bed!" The tears that would fall before were now trailing down her face in wet streaks.   
" But.....But Ken....What about us...? All the time we've spent together.....All the times you told me you loved me....?" Yolei watched the Emperor's expression, despretly hoping for a sudden change of heart. All she was met with was Ken's mocking laughter, each word out of his poisonus mouth creating a new stab wound in her already broken heart.   
" Love?! Ha! You're too funny! I just used you to gather, relay and spill information on the Digidestined and their attack plans!" Ken directed his speech to the rest of the gang. " Yes, it was her! One of your precious little friends was this 'spy' you 'de-spysed' so much! Get it? De-spysed! Despised? Ha! I gotta write that one down..."  
Yolie's now-reddened eyes met with her friends and fellow fighters.   
" I...I'm sorry, guys....I didn't mean to....I...I just wasn't thinking....." Davis shook his head.   
" No, Yolei. Sorry won't get you out of this one. We're all entrusted with the information and secrets of being a Digidestined. Not only could your boyfriend have just been, well, just anyone, but it was our enemy. Our ENEMY, Yolei! The Digimon Emperor!"  
" I hate to say this, Yolei, but...." TK avoided her gaze. " I'd have to agree with Davis on this one. You had the responsibility to keep all of this a secret, and you didn't. You spilt our identities. You really messed up this time, Yolei. Sorry." Yolei was about to shoot a reply back at them, but her thoughts were once again interrupted by the Digimon Emperor.   
" God, the look on your face is priceless! A real Kodak moment! Where's a camera when you need o--OOWW!!!!" His cruel speech was cut short as a large, sand-coloured helmet hit him in the forehead. After opening his eyes, the tear-streaked, and obviously angry face of Yolei was the obvious culprit.   
" I hate you Ken! You said you loved me! YOU LOVED ME!! With all your heart and soul! You told me that every time I saw you! I trusted you! I gave you my heart, my love, my soul, and my body* to you, whenever you wanted! And THIS is how you repay me?!? I HATE YOU, KEN ICHIJOUJI!!!!" No one dared to move, even breathe as Yolei's muffled sobs could be heard. " Take me home, Halsemon..." she whimpered. The large, griffen-like Digimon quietly obeyed, and glided down to the forest floor, his large eyes scanning the terrain for the nearest television set.   
  
_________________________________  
* No, I am NOT implying that Yolei slept with him! Just as far as making out! Yolei is my favorite 02 character! (Besides Ken, of course.^_^) I would NOT make her a slut! Yolei is cool!!  
  
Well, part 3 is out. Hope you all enjoyed it!  
Ja ne~  
Ly the werewolf 


	4. Beautiful Deception - part 4

Disclaimer: Don't own this...(sing-song voice) ;___;  
AN: Not as many reviews as I had hoped, but hey, it's quality, not quantity that counts. I greatly appreciate all of your reviews. I love you all! Many Garou hugs! Same dedications as last two chapters, except for one new one: The Dark Peregrine. Enjoy! PS-Kat-chan: Your Kenyako 'Addiction' site is way past cool! ^_~ Don't worry Glay and Duck-sama, I love your site too! Ken+Yolei Wonder. Go visit these sites right now!  
PS - There's gonna be a lot of depression, and possible suicidal thoughts in this chapter. Be warned; some of it can get pretty heavy.   
  
Beautiful Deception - part 4by Ly the werewolf  
  
Teenagers of many different ages all trudged, jumped, walked, and skateboarded around the bustling building of Odaiba Highschool. The bell had just rung for lunchtime, and the students were almost expected to just hang out and be, well, teenagers.   
  
Inside the cafeteria, a small group of friends sat at their usual table. Three boys and one girl all quietly sat down, exchanging momentary hellos. They had more important things to talk about. " So...." one of the boys, TK, began. " What are we gonna do...?" He paused to think. " We just found out that the Digimon Emperor is none other than Ken Ichijouji, boy genius and Yolei's boyfriend."  
" Boyfriend? Hoo man, I seriously doubt that's still goin' on, TA." Davis cut in. " Did you hear what she said to him yesterday? And then she threw her helmet? Ouch...What a burn!" TK opened his mouth to protest, but shut it again, realizing that Davis was right.   
" Bloody Hell, Davis, it's TK!! T-K! That's not rocket science, you know!" Cody Hida, Yolei's best friend since childhood, spoke up for the first time that day.  
" I think it might be more serious than just a simple heartbreak, guys." Cody began, gathering the attention of the other Digidestined. " When she failed to meet me today to walk to school, I went over to her apartment. Her mom said she wasn't feeling well, and wouldn't be coming to school today. I asked her if I could come in and see her, but she wounldn't let me in! She said it was upon request from Yolei." Kari took a steady breath.  
" Well, I haven't known her as long as you have Cody, but something's definately up. I'm gonna find out what it is, too. I'll send her an email after school." she mentally noted herself.  
  
The final bell of the day rang throughout the highschool, signaling the teens locked inside to go out and enjoy life - just not forget their homework. (AN: _) Normally, everyone would've gone their own seperate ways, but today was important that they stay together. A certain group of young teens had a bit of investigating to do.  
  
A skinny brunette with her hair in clips glanced up at the sign before her and her friends. " Well, this is it, guys. Let's see if her parents are there." The girl and her friends entered the store. People of all ages, shapes and sizes were bustling around, sometimes inspecting a certain product to see if it was worthy of their time and money. The brunette, Kari Kamiya, walked up to the cashier who was standing behind the counter. The cashier, a fairly handsome man in his early thirties, looked down to the girl in front of him. " Oh, hey, I know you! You're one of Yolei's friends! Can I help you guys with anything?" he asked cheerfully, although the fatigue of working in a corner store was beginning to wear on him.   
" Hello, Mr. Inoue!" Kari replied politely, bowing slightly. " Say, I was wondering if you could tell us something. Do you know where Yolei is? And how come she wasn't at school today?" Mr. Inoue looked thoughtful. " Hmmmm....Now that you mention it, you're right. Just before I left for work, I heard Yolei talking to her mother. She was saying she didn't feel well, and wanted to stay home. Sorry kids," he answered apoligetically." That's all I know. Say, why don't you go over and see her? I'm sure Sharron* won't mind." Kari, TK, Davis and Cody bowed repectfully, mummering a 'thank you', and turned around and left. Cody glanced behind him at the moving lump in his knapsack.   
" You okay, Upamon?" Some more shuffling.  
" Yup! I'm fine, Cody? Where are we going now?" Cody looked back ahead, keeping his dark green eyes in front of him.  
" We're going over to Yolei's house and try and get her to talk to us. Is that okay with you?"   
" Of course!" Upamon shouted. Cody hushed his over-enthusiastic Digimon friend, smiling the whole time. Even though being suttle wasn't one of their strong points, everyone's Digimon would most certainly be there when you needed them. Really great friends; some of the best. For the first time since after school, Patamon spoke up. His muffled whispers came from TK's knapsack.   
" Hey guys! I've got an idea!" squeaked the orange, flying Digimon. " Why don't we send Yolei an email? That way, we won't take her by surprise, or bother her family in case they're busy."   
" Great idea, Patamon!" TK said. ' Oh Patamon....Always the considerate one...' he thought, the pride he was feeling evident in his smile. Kari was the first one with her D-Terminal (?) out, already clicking and clacking buttons and keys.   
"....And....There! She should be getting this any moment now! I think we can go and see her now, you guys." The group of the new Digidestined, minus one, walked off to meet their fallen comerade.  
  
* Sharron is my made-up name for Mrs. Inoue. What? I know it sucks...-_-;;;;  
  
" Oh, dear...I'm sorry kids, but Yolei said she doesn't want to see anyone right now. She says she's not feeling well. I'll tell her you stopped by, though! Thanks for your thoughtfullness! Have a good day!" Kari shut her eyes slowly at the tiny *click* of the doorknob.   
" Well, that sure worked," Davis muttered. Kari really didn't feel like reprimending him about his friendship morals. ' Let him figure it out himself' she mentally sighed.   
" Well guys, I guess all we can do is just....well....wait. Besides, we can always come back tomorrow. " TK advised. Patamon nodded in agreement from inside TK's bag.   
  
" Yolei, dear! Your friends just came to the door! I told them you weren't availible! Is that alright? You said that's what you wanted." The soft and gentle voice of Mrs. Inoue drifted into Yolei's room.   
" Sure Mom," she mummered. Her mother took that as an 'okay' from her daughter, and left her alone after that.   
  
Walking into a certain room in the Inoue apartment would give you almost the very chill of death itself. No light was permitted in the one-person living quarters, and the dark mood that hung around would make anyone want to break down and cry for the poor, tortured soul that dwelled there. A tiny form moved across the dark carpet.  
" Yolei....?" it whimpered. No reply. " Are you alright...?" Still nothing. " Are you mad at me....?" A muffled sob; a heaving chest. More tears. " Is there anything I can do for you...?" Even more tears. The tiny form, better known as Poromon, flapped its tiny wings. Its large eyes glanced over to Yolei's trash bin. Once upon a time, even before she had met Ken, her binders and schoolbooks were covered in newspaper and magazine articles, pictures, even occasional doodles - all of Ken. It was obvious that they were dating afterwards; hearts, ranging from all sizes, decorated her notebooks, all of them with phrases like ' K + Y', or 'K.I. + Y.I.'. Little things like that. Now, every single scrap of paper that ever held any memory or sentiment of Ken was garbage. All lying in the trash bin, in one humungous heap. A sudden beeping noise shattered the unnerving silence that blanketed the room. " Yolei, it's your D-Terminal. Someone sent you an email! Are you going to get it?" Stupid question, more sobs. Poromon hopped over to her computer desk and opened her D-Terminal. The tiny 'You've Got Mail!' sign was flickering, the tiny mailbox opening and closing. Poromon pushed one of the buttons, patiently waiting for the email to download. Looking back at its human partner and friend, it began to read the message aloud:  
  
Dear Yolei,  
  
We know how much you're hurting inside (except Davis...-_-;;), and we really want to help. We're so mad at Ken and how much he hurt you yesterday that we're thinking of going into the Digital World and, as Tai would say  
' Open up a Grade A can o' whoop-ass' on him. ^_^ We would love nothing more than to see you better; your bright smile radiating in the room. We're all looking forward to when Yolei and Halsemon/Shurimon will ride again.   
  
Lots o' friendly love,   
Kari :P  
  
Poromon shut the tiny computer and furiously flapped its wings over to Yolei. " See? They're all worried about you! I'M worried about you! You've got to snap out of this dark mood you're in, Yolei. Ken's not THAT important!" This comment triggered the first physical response Poromon had gotten from her the entire day. She turned towards the tiny flying form, her face streaked with tears, her skin horribly pale, and her hair messed up.   
" Shut up." she harshly commanded. Poromon's tiny little eyes went wide. " Just shut up. You don't even know what you're talking about, do you? No, you don't! I loved Ken, and he broke my heart! Not to mention that the icing on the cake was public humiliation AND the fact that he's the Digimon Emperor, OUR ENEMY!! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" With fresh tears streaming down her young face, Yolei dashed into the bathroom, covering her face with her hands. Poromon sat on her bed, completely dumbstuck.   
  
Yolei collapsed in a heap on the bathroom floor, her entire form shaking with each heavy sob. " Hey, Yo-chan! You alright?" her older brother shouted from the living room, not even looking in her direction. " Well, try to keep it down, 'kay?" Mishiro*, the eldest of Yolei's three siblings, carelessly clicked the converter, trying to find something good to watch. " Ahh...Who cares...."  
  
Inside the bathroom, Yolei stopped crying to listen to what her brother was shouting at her. She could faintly hear the theme song of a show she used to watch. " ...But you still gotta catch 'em all - and be the best that you can be....Pokemon Johto...." The sobbing young teen hoisted herself to her feet, and planted her hands on the bathroom counter.   
" Nobody thinks I'm good enough....." she whispered, looking deeply into her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Disgusted with what she saw, she picked the glasses off of her face. " Now I can't see how horrible I am.....I'm worthless....Ken said I'm a slut.....Am I worth it....?.....Did Ken dump me because I wasn't good enough..?.....My so-called friends said that I was worthless.....A mistake.....They're just like Ken......" Glancing at the bathroom drawer, a sudden thought came to her. " Should I not be allowed.....to live......?" Putting her glasses back on, she reached to the drawer, and pulled out her father's razor blade. " Should I do it.....?.....It's not like anyone would notice....." She brought the shining blade up to the light, inspecting it's deliberate edges. Shaking, Yolei Inoue brought the razor blade down to her left wrist, fully prepared to end her own life.   
" NO! YOLEI!!! DON'T DO IT!!!" A loud voice shouted from behind her. Before she could turn around to see who it was, a brown, feathered hand grabbed hers.   
" H-Hawkmon...?" she whispered, obviously surprised.   
" Yes, I'm Hawkmon now. I felt you were in danger, so I automatically Digivolved. Now," the rich brown, bird-like Digimon held up the razor blade that was knocked to the floor. " Can you please tell me what THIS is all about?!" Yolei felt tears spring to her eyes once again. She shut her eyes, trying desperatly to shut out the horrible thoughts that were running through her head.   
" Oh Hawkmon!" Crying like there was no tomorrow, she flung herself into the open arms of her best friend and Digimon partner, Hawkmon. The bird Digimon wrapped his feathery arms around her, holding her close to his warm and fuzzy body.   
" There, there, m'lady....Everything will be alright....." Hawkmon sighed as he held his best friend in her hour of need.   
  
* Mishiro is yet another made-up name. And, if anyone makes fun of the fact that her brother's watching Pokemon [Johto], your ass is mine! I happen to really like Pokemon! _;;;  
  
In another world, another tortured soul was quietly comtemplating his next move. Ken Ichijouji sighed in sadness and exhasperation as he threw down the sixth newspaper he had read that day. The oddly tranparent floor of his control room was littered with different pages, all of them saying something about Ken's 'mysterious' disappearance. Articles like:'BOY GENIUS SUDDENLY DISAPPEARES', 'KEN ICHIJOUJI MYSTERIOUSLY VANISHES', and 'NO TRACE OF MISSING ICHIJOUJI BOY' were only some of the headlines his cold, souless eyes had read. Ken's own Digimon partner, Wormon, sat obidiently, huddled in a dark corner. " Ken....Ken, are you alright? You've barely said a word since you left your home. Actually, now that I think about it, you really haven't said much on the subject of that girl you humiliated, Yolei was her name? You usually gloat and laugh after mean and nasty things like that. What's wrong, Ken? Speak to me, please!" The Digimon Emperor slowly turned his head over to the talking Digimon. Wormon recoiled, expecting to be struck. When he wasn't, the tiny Digimon catiously opened one eye to inspect the situation. Ken was looking back at the multiple screens that covered the wall (?) of his control room. Ken sighed; the first sound he had made all day.  
" Yolei.....I'm sorry......" The Digimon Emperor turned his head away from the overprotective Wormon, not allowing his curious Digimon to see the tears that spilled out of his eyes. " Please.....I want you back......."  
  
_______________________________  
  
Awwww....poor Ken-chan.....Well, he shouldn't have treated Yolei like that in the first place, huh? Sorry if the ending is crappy; I had severe writer's block, and spent hours thinking ' Is this how I should end part 4? Agh!'  
Well, I hope it suffices, and keeps you guys reading! From my cozy cave,  
Ja ne~  
Ly the werewolf  
PS-The next part of my fantasy adventure with my pal Darion is up! Go check it out! Please! We need readers! It's in the fantasy section. Look for the author 'Darion the Vampire and Ly the werewolf.' Ja!  



	5. Beautiful Deception - part 5

Disclaimer: Don't own anything or anyone in this story. Well, the plot, but.....shutup.  
AN: Did BD part 4 even upload? I got 2 reviews for it, but I couldn't find the story at all. Did something happen? Oh well. One more thing: I think everyone got the wrong impression with part 4....I'm not ending the story with part 4!! Hopefully, this will be the last part. Enjoy!  
  
Beautiful Deception part 5by Ly the werewolf  
  
A soft sigh escaped her lips as she sat on her bed. For the first time in days, Yolei Inoue went back to school, not feeling as bad as she did a few days ago. It was all thanks to her dearest friend, Hawkmon.....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" NO! YOLEI!!! DON'T DO IT!!!" A loud voice shouted from behind her. Before she could turn around to see who it was, a brown, feathered hand grabbed hers.   
" H-Hawkmon...?" she whispered, obviously surprised.   
" Yes, I'm Hawkmon now. I felt you were in danger, so I automatically Digivolved. Now," the rich brown, bird-like Digimon held up the razor blade that was knocked to the floor. " Can you please tell me what THIS is all about?!" Yolei felt tears spring to her eyes once again. She shut her eyes, trying desperatly to shut out the horrible thoughts that were running through her head.   
" Oh Hawkmon!" Crying like there was no tomorrow, she flung herself into the open arms of her best friend and Digimon partner, Hawkmon. The bird Digimon wrapped his feathery arms around her, holding her close to his warm and fuzzy body.   
" There, there, m'lady....Everything will be alright....." Hawkmon sighed as he held his best friend in her hour of need.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Digimon in question, or, at least its In-Training form, Poromon, bounded up to her. " Hello, Yolei! How was school today?" Yolei smiled. She actually enjoyed the attention she was getting from everyone the past few days. After Poromon/Hawkmon had filled them all in on her suicide attempt, the rest of the Digidestined kept a close eye on her. She didn't like that. But, everyone was so nice to her; always willing to help her out. Although the wound that Ken made still hurt, she felt she could get over it. After a long while, of course.   
" Oh, okay. Nothing really happened. Davis shot milk out of his nose when he saw TK and Kari flirting." Yolei allowed herself a small smile at her friend's antics. " Poor Davis, he just doesn't take a hint very well." Suddenly, a loud beeping began to emit from Yolei's schoolbag. " Hmm?" Reaching in, she pulled out her D-3 and D-Terminal.   
Poromon leaned in for a closer look.  
" What's going on, Yolei?" The older girl kept her eyes glued to the screen.  
" I don't know, Poromon. Looks like e-mail from....Cody. Let's see what it says." Yolei pressed the buttons, bringing the message up to its full size. Her cinnamon eyes went wide at the message content.   
  
Yolei  
I need help! sos! come asap; only u. no one else.  
Cody  
  
Yolei locked eyes with her respective Digimon partner. " C'mon Poromon - to the school! We've got to save Cody!" Yolei quickly grabbed her things, stuffed Poromon very ungracefully into her bookbag, waved a quick good-bye to her family, and raced out the door.  
  
Before she even knew it, Yolei Inoue arrived at the closed gates of Odaiba Highschool. Taking a head start, she hurled her bag over the hedge that lined the schoolyard. " Heads up, Poromon!"  
" OW!" The muffled shout of her Digimon came directly after her warning. Yolei tried to surpress a giggle.   
" Heh...Oops." Not taking a break, the skinny young teen lept through the sharp greenery. " To the computer room!"  
  
Yolei glanced around, making absolute sure that no one was around to witness what was so normal to her.   
" Coast is clear," she breathed. " You ready?" Poromon nodded defiantly.   
" Anything to help Cody!" Turning to the computer screen, she boldly held her Digivice to the flickering screen.  
" DIGIPORT, OPEN!!"   
  
A janitor walked by, shuffling his feet as he continued his dull, monotonus job of cleaning the teenage-raved highschool building. His eyes wandered over to the computer room. Suddenly, a bright flash burst from the square window. He ran over, expecting something big, but, he found...nothing. The janitor scratched his head, grabbed his broom, and continued his job with a large sigh.  
  
Adorned in her usual 'Digital Wear', Yolei slowly inspected her surroudings. She had used her D-3 to track Cody's signal, and, oddly enough, it ended up being in the most 'romantic' sector of the Digital World. At least, that's what Hawkmon said. " These are the Goddess Gardens," Hawkmon began. " Digimon often come here to court and fight for mates. In a human perspective, you could say this place is quite romantic." Yolei rolled her eyes.   
" This place is very romantic, but we've got more important things to think about. Like finding Cody." Hawkmon was grateful she changed the subject; he didn't want her thinking about the lost relationship with Ken. Yolei cupped her gloved hands around her mouth, forming a funnel of sorts. " CODY!" she called. " CODY!ARMADILLOMON! WHERE ARE YOU?!" No answer.   
" AHH!!"   
" Hawkmon, be quiet! I'm trying to hear if Cody's responding or not!" Her large eyes glanced down at her side, where her Digimon, in whatever form, stood. He wasn't there.   
" Hawkmon? Very funny, you little turd! Come out right now! I'm not in the mood!" When her Digimon didn't come as called, Yolei flipped out.  
" HAWKMON?! HAWKMON!! WHERE ARE YOU?!? ANSWER ME!!!" A chilling, and all-too-familiar voice answered her question.  
" Don't worry, he's safe." She didn't need to turn around to see who it was, but did nonetheless.   
" The Digimon Emperor....." she seethed. " Or should I say, Ken. What did you do with Hawkmon?! And Cody?!" Her voice and attitude went on the defensive almost immediatly. The Emperor didn't move from his spot.   
" Cody isn't here. And like I said, Hawkmon is safe. I was the one who sent you that e-mail. I knew you would come, especially for someone like Cody." Yolei's face scrunched up in an evil scowl.   
" What do you want? Come for a little 'one-on-one' torture? Wanted to finish the job of breaking my heart?!" Yolei was beginning to yell; and she knew it. First, he broke her heart, then he had the audicity to call her here to 'talk'. Her ex stood silently before her, not moving, not showing any emotion. Deep inside her heart, Yolei couldn't help but think about the good times they shared before. ' God, he's hot...NO! Wait! What am I thinking?!' Yolie cringed, almost reacting somehow to Ken's silent pain.   
" Yolei...I...I wanted to talk to you about somethin--" The young genius was cut short by a cruel and sharp slap to the face. Tears stung his eyes as his body and mind filled with different kinds of pain.  
" No. I don't wanna hear anything more out of your...your poison mouth, Ken. You've done enough." Tears were brimming in Yolei's eyes as well; it hurt her to do that as much as it hurt the recipient. Ken was beginning to get desperate.  
" Yolei, please! I'm begging you! Just hear me out! No have no right to judge what I'm going to say before I've even said it!" The young teen paused, and looked at the angry girl in front of him.   
" You're right, I don't have the right to judge," she spoke. " But I have the right to assume, don't I?" Ken paused again, but for the most, ignored her comment.  
" Look..." He took an unsteady breath. " The time that we were going out, and....all the time we spent together...."  
" Your point...?" Yolei interrupted. Ken stumbled over his words.   
" Anyway, um...What I'm trying to say is...." Regardless of what she would think, Ken strided up to her still form and took her gloved hands in his. " What I'm trying to say is that....you....you mean so much to me....I....I need you more than life itself...." The teenage emperor took another calming breath. It wasn't working too well, though. He glanced up at Yolei, and allowed himself a small, ironic smile as he watched her mouth hang open. He continued his heartfelt speech. " When I humiliated you in front of the Digidestined, I felt....empty. I felt guilt, and I wanted it to go away. I have never felt guilty about anything, not even enslaving Digimon. But, when I hurt you, I had this horrible feeling inside. I thought...I was going to die. But then....then I realized that having you close to me could make that horrible feeling go away." Even though she didn't know it, behind his shades, he was staring into the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen in both worlds. " I...I need you, Yolei. I need you more than life itself. Please...take me back....I....I.......I....I love you, Yolei...." Yolei, with a trembling hand, freed herself from his grip, and gently took off his shades, the only obstacle between her and his gorgeous, soul-filled eyes. She wasn't at all surprised to see shimmering tears brimming at them, and her own tears prompted them to fall.   
" Ken...." Yolei sobbed. " I...I need you....so much....I....I love you too....." Braving the odds, and the fact that their love was eternal, their trembling lips met in a soft, sweet kiss. Reluctantly, Yolei broke the sweet embrace, savouring the taste and smell of Ken. " Ken....Hawkmon's safe....Right?" Ken nodded.  
" Yeah...."  
" And....he's not going anywhere....right?" He nodded again.  
" Yeah...." A mischevious grin spread onto her face.   
" Good...." In the heat of the moment, she pulled him into the most passion-filled kiss any human could ever experience.  
  
Hawkmon smiled from his confines. This was going to be a good year for the Digidestined and the Digital World. Many new Digimon will be born happy. Why? The Goddess Gardens really seemed to be glowing today.  
  
______________________________  
  
o^_^o -- phew!  
Well, ladies and 'gentlemon', that was Beautiful Deception. How'd you like it? Or did you hate it? One more thing - Yes, I DO realize that Digimon do NOT mate; they're reborn in Primary Village. Well, as my friend would say, " This is my story, and I'll do whatever the hell I want!" Ken&Wormon - hope I win!  
Ja ne~  
Ly the werewolf 


End file.
